A New Beginning
by Animegirl67213
Summary: Used to be called "the first date" a story about Amu and Ikuto's life together.
1. Chapter 1 The First Date

Jenna: Hi Hi Minna! it's my first fanfic! YAAAYY!!

Ikuto: What kind of Fanfiction is it?  
Jenna: AMUTO!!! -evil grin-  
Amu: NOOOO!  
Ikuto: Awww Amu you know you're happy *Hugs*  
Jenna: Awww How Kawaii! Someone say the disclaimer! Tadagay You do it!  
Tadase: Why do I have to????? *whining*

Animegirl67213: Ohhh quit your whining and get to it! xP

Tadagay: *sigh* Animegirl67213 (Jenna) does not own Shugo Chara, the characters, cats, chicken or umm Water!

**Note: Ikuto is a very famous person since he works for Easter. Amu is 16 and Ikuto is 20.**

ENJOY!! :D

* * *

One breezy summer day, Amu was sitting on her chair in her bedroom with the balcony door wide open. Amu's Mom, Dad and her sister Ami left to her grandparents for a week. Amu hadn't noticed a very familiar cat-boy walk in.  
"UGGHH This is soo boring! I have nothing to do!!" She grabbed a pen and paper and started drawing random things like cats (A/N: hmmmm familiar huh? *wink* lol)  
Amu's charas just noticed Ikuto and was about to tell amu when ikuto snuck up behind her and put a finger to his lips signaling the shugo charas not to say anything. They obeyed but a giggle escaped their lips. Amu stopped drawing. "What are you giggling about?" She asked clearly annoyed "Awww Amu Don t be so mean to them!" . Amu turned around to find Ikuto standing before her. "IKUTO!?!?!?!?" she said shocked. "That's My Name!" he replied with a smirk.  
"What do you want?!" she said in a rude tone. Ikuto ignored how rude she was being and replied. "You. Tonight. I will pick you up at 7." Amu blushed and put on her Cool & Spicy Character. "I swear Ikuto if you do anything perverted I will-" "You will what?" He replied still smirking. "I-I ll do something umm bad To you!" Ikuto chuckled. "Okay whatever I will see you tonight then. ." "Who said I was going? "  
"ME" Utau appeared out of nowhere. "Utau?" "Utau agreed to help you get ready. See you tonight Koneko-Chan." He Chara-changed with Yoru and jumped off of her balcony. "Amu! We need to Get you ready! It s already 5:00!" "So what it's only 5:00 Utau. It doesn't take THAT long to get dressed!" "Well It will be since I'M helping you. You are NOT going to get away with wearing something simple for this date. Miki, draw Amu a new outfit to wear." "Already on it."

* * *

1 Minute Later "DONE!" Miki said as she help the picture up.

Suddenly Amu was a black skirt with ruffles that went down to her knees. She wore a red T-shirt that had little black skulls on it. She also wore a jacket with sleeves that went down to her elbows. She wore boots that went about 2 inches below her knees. For accessories she was wearing a pair of black and red star dangle earrings. She wore a ring with a big red star on it. She also wore some black and red bracelets and a black star necklace. Utau did her hair in a high ponytail with a black X clip on it and left some of her hair down. Utau curled her hair for a little something extra.  
It was 6:59 and Ikuto would be here any minute. Suddenly the clock struck 7:00 and & there was a knock on the door. Utau opened it. "Come on in Ikuto Amu will be down in a sec." As if right on cue Amu walked down the stairs. Ikuto's mouth open like an idiot. (A/N: Me: No offense Ikuto Ikuto: some taken)  
"ikuto ikuto IKUTO!! HELLO?!?!?" Utau screamed in his ear. Ikuto looked at Amu. "You look great!" "Y-You too" Amu said as she looked down. Ikuto was wearing jeans and a Shirt that ha paw prints on the very bottom of it (A/N: LOL) with a Suit jacket. "Are you ready Amu?" Amu blushed and nodded. Ikuto led her to a limo. "We are going in THAT?!?!?" Ikuto smirks and replies "Yep." Ikuto and Amu Get in the limo. Amu suddenly realized that she didn't know where he was taking her. "Nee~ Ikuto where are we going?" "Dinner" he replied. "O...k?" said amu.

* * *

They arrive at a VERY fancy restaurant with a big sign that read '_Chateau_' . Amu's eyes widened. "IKUTO WE CAN T EAT HERE! IT COSTS SOOO MUCH!!" Ikuto chuckled. "I work with Easter remember? Famous?" Amu blushed. "O-Oh y-yeah right." she smiled nervously. They go inside and approach a waiter. "Hello I have a reservation under the name Tsukiyomi." "Table for two Correct?" Ikuto nods. "Right this way please." They arrive at their table. "May I get you anything to drink?" Ikuto replied "Water please". the waiter nodded and looked at Amu. "Water". she replied. The man wrote their orders down, bowed and left. They ordered their food ate.. And talked about normal stuff..school what they were going to do during summer .etc. Amu would giggle when ikuto told a joke.  
It was music to his ears.

Ikuto couldn't help but tell her now." Nee~ Amu Can I tell you something?" "Yes Ikuto?" "well.. I ve wanted to tell you this for a long time but-" "OMG ITS TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!!" Suddenly a swarm of Fangirls run over to Ikuto and Amu"Oh no" Ikuto grabs Amu s hand and runs.

They end up in a alley panting. "Jeez! They never leave me alone do they?!" Ikuto said. Amu smiled and took a step back but fell in the process so she closed her eyes. But since ikuto was still holding her hand he fell along with her. Amu slowly opened her honey colored eyes and looked into ikuto sapphire eyes. He had landed on top of her.

"Amu.." Ikuto slowly leaned down kissed Amu passionately on the lips. Amu was shocked but she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stopped the kiss needing to breathe. Ikuto looked at her and said the three words she had wanted to hear for a long time.

"I love You."

Amu blushed and looked into his eyes again and replied with a simple but happy "I love you too." They gave each other another passionate kiss and they got up.

Ikuto grabbed her hand saying "lets go Amu-koi". Amu blushed and rested her head on his shoulder and walked with him after saying

"Okay Ikuto-koi."

* * *

Jenna:soo? How was it?

Ikuto:I liked it.

Jenna: *rolls eyes* Of course you did.

Amu: ....*blushing*

Ikuto: *chuckles*

Jenna: Amu's embarrassed! xP

Amu: A-Am not!! *cool & Spicy*

Jenna: Whaaatteverr. :P I know it kinda sucked...well it was my first story so yeah...thanks for reading! ^^

Amu: *runs away*

Ikuto: ...She just ran off... o.o Can I do the R&R thing with you?

Animegirl67213:Sure...

Ikuto and Jenna: R&R!!/Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2 A New Beginning

Jenna: YAY!! I'm making this a 2 shot instead. Some people wanted me to continue so I will! :D

Amu and Ikuto: Yay!

Amu: *reads script* EHHHH!?!?!? I AM *Jenna puts hand over mouth*

Jenna: THEY HAVE TO READ IT!!! xP

Amu:*muffled* Fine..

Ikuto: I'll do the disclaimer! Animegirl67213 (Jenna) does not own Shugo Chara! Or the characters! She just own s the plot to this story!!!

Hoshi: Thanks Ikuto! And also, this chapter is dedicated to Amutolove! She is the one that wanted my story to go on so here is A New Beginning, Chapter two!

A pregnant Amu and her husband Ikuto were sitting on a couch at their apartment looking at a scrapbook of their wedding. They can remember the night Ikuto proposed as if it happened just yesterday.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

Today was Amu and Ikuto's 6th year anniversary. Ikuto told her to come over to his house at about 7:00 pm. He said "The door will be open so just go in." She dressed in a beautiful red dress and red high heels. She left at about got there at 6:57.

Amu opened the door to find it dark but beautifully lit with white little candles everywhere. In the middle of the room there was a small table with long candles and a vase with roses in it. Ikuto snuck his arms around her waist and turned her around to face him. Before Amu could say anything Ikuto pressed his lips against hers for a quick kiss. "Hello Beautiful" Ikuto said. "Hey handsome" Amu giggled. Ikuto led her to a chair from the table and got her seated. He filled their glasses with Red wine. "Sit tight okay? I'll be right back with our food." He said. Amu nodded Blushing. Ikuto came back with 2 plates filled with boiled lobster tails and broiled asparagus. And another plate filled with chocolate covered strawberries. Amu gasped as Ikuto set the plates down in front of them. "Ikuto…this is too much!" "It's nothing." Ikuto said. Amu could have sworn she heard his mumble "Just you wait till later". She just shrugged it off. They talked and such and they fed each other. Amu thought it was truly delicious! "N-Ne Ikuto?" "Yes Love?" "I-I got you something…" "Me too. But you go first." "O-Okay." She stuttered. Amu handed Ikuto a beautifully wrapped blue package with an elegant ribbon on the top. "Wow…Amu did you wrap this yourself?" Ikuto asked. "Y-Yeah I guess Sue is still in me huh?" She giggled. Ikuto unwrapped the present to find a gold watch with a blue trimming on the inside. Amu walked over to him and pressed a button on the side. Ikuto immediately heard "Yuuki No Uta", Amu and Ikuto's Song. He turned it over and saw that engraved in elegant letters was a note that said,

_Ikuto I love You Very Much! _

_No matter what happens I Always will! _

_Remember that okay?_

_Love,_

_Amu_

Ikuto looked over at Amu and kissed her for a moment. "Thank you it is perfect." "You're welcome." She said giggling. "Now it is time for your present." Ikuto stood up and knelt on one knee. In his hand was a little black box open showing a ring with a heart spade, clover and a diamond on it. Amu gasped. "I have loved you from the first time my eyes laid on you. You are perfect. And I want you to be mine. So Hinamori Amu? Will you be mine? Will you marry me?" tears began to run down Amu's cheeks. "Of course!" Ikuto slipped the ring on her finger and stood up before giving her a passionate kiss.

--

**Wedding day**

**--**

Amu was very nervous. Rima, he best friend, helped her into her dress and got her ready. She looked beautiful. She wore a strapless white dress with a pink and blue ribbon that wrapped around her waist. She wore her hair in an elegant bun. She wore some clear High Heels.

Rima was Amu's bride's maid. She wore a dress sort of similar to amu's except the while dress was a mixture of pink and blue. And HER ribbon was just white. So pretty much the opposite of Amu's dress. Suddenly the door burst open revealing Yaya in a dress just like Rima's. "Amu-chi!!" she ran over to Amu and gave her a tight hug. "I am soo happy for you!" "Thank You Yaya!" Amu said hugging her back. Rima joined in on the hug. Amu's Father came in telling her it was time to walk down the aisle. Everyone told her good luck as they got to their places. She could hear the music playing in the other room.

_Dun Dun Dun Dun. Dun Dun Dun Dun~_

Amu took her father's Arm and started walking.

Amu got about half way down the aisle before she saw Ikuto. He was wearing a white tuxedo and a pink and blue handkerchief in his jacket pocket. He was smiling adoringly at her. She did the same back. Once she got to Ikuto, Amu's father let go and went to sit down with Midori. Ikuto and Amu were staring into each other's eyes as the Ordained Minister began to speak.

_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Matrimony. The union of husband and wife in heart body and mind for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in good times in bad. Marriage in not to be entered into blindly._

_Ikuto will you have this woman to be your wife to live together in the covenant in marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live? _

"I do"

_Amu will you have this man to be your husband to live together in the covenant in marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live? _

"I do"

Suddenly Ikuto grabbed Amu's left hand and slipped the ring on her finger looked into her eyes not letting go.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow and with all that I am and all that I have I honor you."

Ikuto finally let go of amu's hand. Amu took Ikuto's left hand and looked into his eyes repeating his words and not letting go either.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow and with all that I am and all that I have I honor you."

_Amu and Ikuto have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride._

Ikuto pulled Amu into a very passionate kiss. They ended it in need for breath. They both turned to the crowd when the ordained minister said his last lines.

"I now give you Ikuto and Amu Tsukiyomi"

Everyone cheered and congratulated them as they walked down the aisle.

END OF FLASHBACK!!

-------

"Mommy! Daddy!" a little boy sat in between the happy couple.

"Yoru!" Amu hugged her son.

"Hey little man!" Ikuto said grinning and messing with his son's hair.

Suddenly he looked at Amu's stomach and started crying.

"What is wrong sweetie?" amu asked picking up Yoru.

"I don't want mommy to aspwode!!" Yoru cried.

Amu and ikuto looked at each other and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Yoru asked.

"It's okay Honey! Mommy won't explode! Mommy will have a little sister for you sometime! Don't worry about it okay? Mommy will be strong! And you and Daddy will help me though it right?" she asked looking at Ikuto and yoru.

"That is right!" Ikuto and Yoru said giving a thumbs up.

"A wittle sister?" Yoru said excitedly.

"Want to feel her move?" Amu asked.

"Can I?!" Yoru asked

"Of course!" she took yoru's hand and put it to her large stomach. (AN: Hoshi: LOL!! Amu: HEY!!)

Yoru's face lit up

"I felt something!"

"Yep!" Amu and Ikuto smiled down at Yoru and then looked at each other.

About 2 months later Amu had her daughter which she named, Miki.

They ended up having 3 kids. Miki, Yoru and Himeka.

They all lived happily ever after.

_**The End~**_

Jenna: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!!

Ikuto and Amu: Please R & R!!

Miki, Yoru and Himeka: Thank Chuu awl!! *bows*

Everyone: Awww~

Thank you for reading!!

:)


End file.
